Nightwing: Bludhaven Chronicles
by Green Gallant
Summary: After the Titans disband and go their seperate ways. Robin takes on the mantle of Nightwing and finds his calling as the savior of a city steeped in corruption. But his new direction in life comes at a cost, one that could lose him the love of Starfire.


_Author's Note: Hey this is Green Gallant. I'm back with another new story. Kind of had this one in my head the past couple of days now. Anyway I get the impression that most people don't care about tie-ins to a fic they're not reading. Basically when I started Teen Titans All Stars, I made a three year jump between the end of the series and the start of All Stars. For a while now I've been trying to figure out what could have happened during that 3 year gap. A few months back, I wanted to do a spinoff that centered around Nightwing's solo days. And it pretty much morphed into this without my intention. So all that aside, I hope you guys enjoy this story. And let me know what you think. _

**Nightwing: Bludhaven Chronicles **

It was a day none of them had looked forward to, after defeating most of their enemies in the Brotherhood of Evil it became more and more apparent that the Titans were no longer needed. Aside from having to stop the occasional bank robbers, the crime rate had plummeted to the point that it was no longer practical to stay together as a team. Now entering the last days of their tenure, Robin decided that until they were needed again…it was best for them to disband.

Even though none of them every wanted to break up. They knew it wasn't worth continuing if the city didn't need saving. They had completed their mission, after 5 long years together. The Titans were no more. By now they had already started clearing out their rooms and closets. Not surprisingly enough Beast Boy had the most trouble clearing out his, instead he opted to dump as much as he could into one container and throw it in the trash. As Beast Boy dragged the enormous bag of garbage down the hallway, Raven was busy clearing out her room. Most of her belongings now lay stacked in several piles on the floor. The dark mage had started deconstructing the enormous headboard above her bed. Each of the Titans took their precious time in deconstructing their rooms, doing most of the work by hand. Cyborg was unbolting his bed using a socket wrench, and turned the panel over on its side once it was off. Vic sighed as he looked at the foundation and looked across his room, and started undoing the foundation to his Frankenstein bed. In another part of the tower, Robin was putting away his Birdarangs and other tools in a metal suitcase. He looked up at his closet that held his endless supply of uniforms.

"They bring back a lot of memories do they not?" Starfire asked.

He looked and saw her standing next to the door with a warm smile and her arms behind her back.

"Yeah they sure do." he sighed.

Starfire walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. He didn't even see her move across the room. The Boy Wonder smiled weakly and rose up to her level and she put her arms around him.

"Oh I do not wish we had to do this." she said tears forming in her eyes.

"Yeah I know me too Star. But the city doesn't need us any longer…as much as I hate to say it. This is for the best." He said pulling away and looked her in the eyes. Kori's eyes glazed over as she fought back the tears and hugged him once again.

"I do not wish for us to be apart Robin. We have just started on our relationship." She told him.

"Well then I guess I'll just have to take you with Me." he smiled softly.

He felt Kori's embrace tighten almost choking him. He was used to it by now as he hugged her as tightly as he could, though it couldn't compare to her alien strength.

"You have been a great leader to us all these years." She told him.

"Hey without you guys I'd still be a sidekick." He replied.

Kori held him even tighter, though it was crushing him he didn't seem to notice. And ran his gloved hand through her scarlet hair as tears filled the rims of her eyes.

"I love you Starfire." he said softly.

"I love you too Dick." She said as the tears fell.

Out in the hallway the rest of the team watched. Usually in this moment Beast Boy and Cyborg would have ruined it by joking around. But with the somber atmosphere neither of them could bring themselves to it. Which was just fine with them. A notable smile formed on their faces as Cyborg patted Beast Boy on the shoulder. Raven smiled and started to turn away when Richard spoke.

"Titans…" he said.

The mage stopped in her tracks and looked back over her shoulder at the empty doorway.

"If you would…" he called again.

Vic and Gar looked at each other and made their way into Robin's room with Raven close behind. The team stood around in a circle a moment later as Robin laid his hand on Kori's shoulder and placed his left arm on Vic's.

"We've been through a lot. And I've enjoyed these past five years, and I have never worked with a finer team than what I see here before me. Regardless of what this day holds, we are Titans through and through. And while this may be the end of our career as a team, it is not the end of us as heroes or as a family. If any of us need anything, no matter what it is, we're always there for each other. And it's my hope that we may one day unite together as a team once more. Maybe as Titans, maybe as something entirely different regardless I look forward to the day we can be a team once again. One last time…" he said putting his hand out in the middle.

Vic smiled and placed his hand on top of Richard's, followed by Kori, Gar and Raven. As the five stood there in a circle with their hands piled on top of each other. The teammates smiled at each other a small chuckle escaped their lips as they gazed upon one another and Robin gave the call.

"Titans…"

"TOGETHER!" they yelled throwing their hands up in the air.

"No matter what, we'll always be there for each other. Don't ever forget that." Robin told them. The rest of the team smiled at him in agreement.

An hour later as the Titans finished packing up their things there came the inevitable question.

"So Raven what are you going to do now?" asked Beast Boy.

"Well, I can't exactly go back home since Azarath doesn't exactly exist anymore." She said in her usual tone before turning to him.

"_I_… guess I'll wander around a bit till I find a place." She added.

"Oh well, I was going back to the Doom Patrol. I figured if I can't live here, I might as well you know?" he shrugged.

"Yeah…" she replied.

After a few moments of awkward silence he added.

"So…you wanna join the team?" he shrugged.

"You want me to join the Doom Patrol?" she asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Well you said you had nowhere else to go so why not?" he shrugged again as she smiled.

"That's a nice offer but I think I'll swear off being on a team for a while you know?" she said.

"Sure I understand. Too much too soon, maybe after some time has passed right?" he asked.

"We'll see." she shrugged switching back to her regular tone.

"What about you Vic? I mean there's plenty of space at Wayne Manor if you need a place to crash." Robin offered.

"I appreciate that, but really I don't want to cramp anyone's style." He replied.

"Besides I kind of stand out a bit more than most." He added.

"I'm sure Bruce and Alfred wont mind." Said Dick.

"Really its cool, Superman already offered me a position in the League." Vic told him.

"Oh…really? Huh, well congratulations." Robin replied.

"Yeah thanks man… Look I know its pretty obvious we all want to stay together." said Vic. The others were crestfallen knowing it was true.

"_Well that broke the ice." _He muttered.

"No, no your absolutely right Vic. And it's all right; after all we've been through its natural for us to want to stay together. We'll be fine really, just like I said. Anytime you need us you know where to call." Rich said holding up his T-Com.

However staying in contact would prove to be a little more difficult than any of them thought. A year after the break up Raven was summoned by a team of magic users to prevent the Spear of Longinus from falling into the wrong hands. Beast Boy was now patrolling the jungles of Southeast Asia trying to bring guerrilla warfare to an end as well as bringing war criminals to justice. Cyborg was coordinating mission assignments from the Watchtower. And Robin had taken on the identity Nightwing. After learning a criminal by the name of Blockbuster had taken over the nearby city of Bludhaven, he went to investigate.

Because of corruption having seeped into every level of the city's local government. Dick saw this as a means of starting over and immersed himself in the role of the city's newest protector. Unfortunately due to his level of dedication in toppling Blockbuster's empire he unintentionally estranged himself from Starfire. Though Kori would remain at the mansion for a while longer, she saw that the mission had overtaken him once more. Though he never outright rejected her, she knew what this meant. He still cared about her a great deal, but due to the problems in Bludhaven required his undivided attention on the matter. He always said he'd never become like Bruce, however now having to deal with murderers and corruption at every turn. he now understood the magnitude at which Batman worked at.

Later that night Kori sat at the dining table by herself, a full plate of food and a bowl of hot soup sat before her. Kori only stared at her plate never taking a bite of her food. As Alfred approached the table from behind he noticed that she hadnt eaten.

"Is everything alright Ms. Anders?" the butler asked. Kori just sat there.

"Ms. Anders?" he asked again.

Kori snapped out of her daze and looked up at him.

"Oh...yes, everything is fine Alfred." she said softly.

"If I may be so bold Ms. Anders, you haven't even touched your dinner. I suspect that something's on your mind?" he asked still holding the tray with one hand.

Kori shook her head softly. Alfred sat down his tray on the table.

"Ms. Anders you know that I am more than just a butler. I raised the Masters, all three of them." he said.

"Then I suppose you know who I'm worried about." she said without looking at him.

"I'm afraid I do. Is he still working that Blockbuster case?" he asked.

"He's obsessed with it. We had already gone over it before with another villain. And there were several times when I thought I'd lost him. And not just through his obsession." she said

"I see. Far be it from me to take his side Ms. Anders, but he was only doing what he thought was best. Indeed he is more like Batman than he'll ever admit. I'm afraid determination runs deep in this family. However he shouldn't allow that to define his very being. I shall speak with Master Dick on the matter and hopefully he'll listen." he said standing up.

"Do not think that he doesn't love you Ms. Kori. Sometimes he just needs to get his priorities straight, which I believe to be the case." the butler smiled. The young woman smiled back at him with hope renewed in her eyes.

A while later he found Dick standing on a balcony overlooking the nighttime sky. The wind blew through his hair and the curtains behind him as Alfred walked over to him. Without saying a word he stepped onto the balcony and leaned against the railing that supported the two of them.

"Its beautiful tonight isn't it?" the butler asked.

"Yeah...so is she still mad at me?" he asked swishing the contents of a can back and forth.

"I don't think she is mad merely upset at the actions you've taken as of late." said Alfred.

"That means the same thing as mad Alfred." he said matter of factly. The Butler looked at him from the corner of his eye.

"She's concerned that you dont love her." he told him. Dick looked down from the balcony.

"I do love her Alfred it's just..."

"Just...what?" he asked. Dick turned and leaned back against the railing slouching over and concentrated on the cement.

"I have more important things to deal with..." he said.

"I see and is that why you haven't changed your costume?" Alfred asked.

He looked down at the black and blue uniform in apparent shock not realizing he was still wearing it.

"I guess I've had a lot of things on my mind lately." he said sliding down to the pavement. His mask lay next to him.

Alfred took out a handkerchief and placed it beneath him before sitting down and noticed what was in his hand.

"I hadn't realize you were into the drink young master?" he said.

The 19-year-old rubbed his eyes as he rested the can on his right knee, still holding the drink.

"Yeah...what can I say?" he asked.

"Apparently not much else. She worries about you a great deal." he told him.

"Yeah I know. And I haven't been here for her very much...sometimes I wonder if I'm in over my head Alfred." he said.

"With what?" he asked.

"Her, Blockbuster, infiltrating the police department, my other duties...I don't know Alfred. Seems the more I try to do to save the city, the deeper it sinks..." he said burying his face.

"I dont know how he does it, Bruce..." he groaned.

"As much as I hate to say it young master. You are not him. I am not saying that you cannot live up to his expectations, but it is a far climb." Alfred told him.

"Yeah..." he said looking down at the ground once more.

"So what should I do?" he asked.

"I'm afraid I cant make that decision for you. Only trust that you know the answer to it." the butler said before getting up off the ground.

"Thanks..." he muttered.

The next moment he looked up he saw Kori standing in the doorway as Alfred left them.

"Kori." he smiled softly.

"I figured you'd be up here." she said taking a seat next to him.

"Yeah...I've had a lot on my mind lately." he told her.

"I can tell. And I know that you have a lot of responsibilities...in both your identities..." she said cupping his cheek.

"But...I want you to know...how much I love you." she finished.

A light smile graced his face as he reached over and gently stroked her cheek.

"And I love you too Kori. And I really want this to work, I really do. Its just..." he drew his hand away from her cheek.

"I don't know what else to do." he said. Kori covered his hand with hers.

"You don't have to choose. I don't want you to choose between defending the city and me. I just want you to be there for me." she said her eyes reflecting the twilight.

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile_

_I get a notion from the look in your eyes_

_You've built a love but that love falls apart_

_A little piece of heaven turns too dark_

_Listen to your heart_

_When she's calling for you_

_Listen to your heart_

_There's nothing else you can do_

_I dont know where your going_

_And I dont know why_

_But listen to your heart_

_Before you tell her good bye. _

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worth while_

_The precious moments all lost in the tide_

_They're swept away and nothing is what it seems_

_The feeling of belonging to your dreams_

_Listen to your heart_

_When she's calling for you_

_Listen to your heart_

_There's nothing else you can do_

_I dont know where your going_

_And I dont know why_

_But listen to your heart before you tell her good bye. _

He squeezed her hand gently and looked up at her.

"We'll make it work." he smiled and she smiled back.

_Author's Note: Well I'm not sure if the song at the end was necessary. I was kind of debating that for a little while. But other than that I hope you guys all enjoyed it. I gotta say its been a long time since I've done a romance fic I could actually get into. So I guess that does it for now. Let me know what you think of it. And I apologise to Kichi Penn, she's going to mad at me for not showing this to her first. But whatever. _

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant. _


End file.
